An Integrated Circuit (IC) package may electrically couple an IC die to external components and circuitry. For example, electrical contacts of an IC die may be coupled to electrical contacts of an IC package, which are in turn electrically connected to external contacts of the IC package. The external contacts of the IC package may comprise pins, solder balls or other types of contacts.
The external contacts of an IC package may be mounted directly to electrical contacts of a substrate, such as a circuit board. In some cases, a sockets may removably attach an IC package to electrical contacts of a substrate. For example, electrical contacts of an IC package may be removably coupled to first contacts of a socket, and second contacts of the socket may be coupled to a substrate.
To facilitate a good electrical connection between package and socket contacts, a load compensator may apply a force to bias contacts of the socket against corresponding contacts of the package.